White Stains
by Villain
Summary: Dudley stains Piers. M/M, oral


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, make no money off 'em.

A/N: No fucking clue where this came from, yo. S'weird.

...

WHITE STAINS

"Dud-ahn," Piers bit back a sharp cry as Dudley twisted his fingers at a wicked angle, nearly lifting him off the mattress. The callused pressure inside him burst up his spine. "Naah," he finished lamely, nearly swallowed up by Dudley's bigger form leaning over to bite the back of his neck possessively.

"Ready," said Dudley.

Even though it wasn't a question, Piers pretended it was, that Dudley had taken a moment to ask him. "Yeah," he whispered, eyes squeezed shut, limbs shaking as Dudley pressed up behind him. The head of the bigger boy's cock pushed against his entrance and slid. Piers almost sobbed, partly out of disappointment, partly from pain as Dudley nearly knocked him down while pushing his fingers back into his tight hole, and partly from a strange and arousing shame. His ass was in the air, legs spread, and head held down firmly in the sheets by a meaty hand on the side of his face.

Dudley dug into his best friend, stretching him hard because he knew Piers could handle it. The little twat had made him wear a condom after a boy at school had contracted HIV. Fucking pouf. It made him impatient and irritable. Grunting, he yanked Piers's hips back, drawing his lips viciously back over his teeth as his swollen cock head made it past the tight ring of muscle. A cacophony of whimpers and moans broke from Piers as Dudley crashed in and out of him, trying to find a rhythm, slapping Piers hard across the ass when the boy failed to shove back and take him deeper. Beneath his hand, the smaller boy's face was red and strained. The moist breath shooting out from a helpless open mouth made his fingers damp. Moving to grip his neck, Dudley dragged Piers up, loving the shift and clench of the muscles as the body moved. Tightly grabbing Piers, each hand closed around one of the boy's biceps like handlebars, Dudley began to piston in and out, the slap of flesh on flesh almost louder than his deep grunts and Piers's continuing moans.

He hated this position. It felt like Dudley would rip his arms straight out. Curling his arms, Piers pulled, angling his hips back for deeper penetration. Dudley's cock hit him right and he cried out wordlessly, the icicle pain overcome by a rush of pleasurable heat. "Please... A-again," he panted.

"You like it when I fuck you," Dudley accused, voice ragged as he tore deeper into his best friend, riding him hard. "You love my cock fucking you in your arse." When Piers only gave an unintelligible noise, head snapping back and forth on his neck, Dudley wrenched him back further, his broad chest barreling against the slender back. Sweat slid between them as Dudley's cock pumped in and out at a new angle, striking Piers every time to make him emit ragged whimpers. "Say you like my cock, Piers," he growled, teeth gritted right next to a flushed ear, short hair tickling the side of his face.

"I-I love your cock," he almost yelled, eyes blissfully shut, body battling the pain of invasion and the dizzying pleasure attacking his nerves with shoots of light. "F-fuck me, Duds," he hissed, straining against and away from this moving machine of blood and muscle behind him.

But Dudley pushed him away, tearing completely out with a slick pop. Piers fell forward, barely catching himself on the sheets. Stretch, broken and withered by shock, he stared in a white daze back at Dudley, who seemed to tower over him. "What did I do," he begged.

And Dudley's mouth crooked itself in a nasty little smile. "You didn't say please. A whore doesn't order me around like that."

Piers tried to sit up on his knees, but they were shaking terribly. He stared up at the other boy, as he lay tossed back into the sheets, body angled and pathetic against the white cotton. "Please," he gasped, still feeling the pulse of Dudley inside of him. "Please fuck me, Dudley... Duds, please..."

"I think your mouth needs a good washing," he sneered, straddling Piers first at the waist, and then walking up the trembling body until the purple head of his dick bounced against the other boy's lips, the condom a transparent second skin. "I'm going to fuck you, Piers," he said lightly, eyes seething. "Open your mouth."

He obeyed, wetness collecting at the corners of his eyes as Dudley settled with thighs framing his head. The thrusting was nearly gentle at first, Dudley's cock nudging the back of his throat. But as soon as his hands came up to rest against Dudley's tight buttocks, the other boy gave a swift buck and Piers found his neck craned back, the taste of Dudley seeping down his throat.

He pulled out and shoved back in, fucking Piers's hot mouth, thrusting down onto his face. His heavy hands slipped to grip the sides of the mattress as his thighs flexed, crushing his cock down Piers's throat harder, erratically, taking time to feel the muscle reflexively try to dispel him. The thought of Piers's expression as the boy was forced to eat his cock quickened his pace. He could feel Piers twist under him, and he thrust harder, not willing to let this go, and yet taking that small consideration to not break the boy's jaw on his dick.

Teeth and tongue, lips and throat surrounded him. Dudley spread his legs to angle himself differently, slipping straight down. He made a choked sound, the heat swirling up his head, pouring down his back and focusing in a hot white point in his cock. He could feel his balls tighten, feel Piers's fingers clawing at his ass, feel the rest of Piers twisting against the mattress.

"Fuck," he shouted, throwing himself back, pulling out, crushing thin legs beneath him as the condom was ripped off and thrown. He jerked himself, face red, cock red, vision red. He fisted himself hard, spitting a stream of dark curses as he shot his load. White sprayed over Piers, landing along his chest, drops making it all the way into his hair.

A few moments were filled with the rushing sound of Dudley breathing. Piers coughed weakly, swallowing to gain feeling back in his mouth.

Dudley rested heavy on his arms, watching as Piers worked his gored mouth, lips looking raw, hands shaking as he gently touched the cum sprinkled over his torso. Impassively, Dudley reached over, fingers stained with viscous fluid, and pushed them insistently against Piers's lips. The other boy closed his eyes and sucked, breathing hard out of his nose. Then Dudley leaned forward and bit at his mouth, tasting himself and the heat he'd fucked.

Piers allowed the violation, just as he'd allowed all the others. He said nothing as Dudley wordlessly reached down to move cum-slicked hands over his neglected member. His best friend jerked him off, something he didn't often take the time to do. Piers closed his eyes again, sucking harder on Dudley's fingers as his dick got pulled. He turned his head to the side and cried out shortly when he came. He kept his eyes closed as Dudley wiped his own cum all over his face, rubbing his thumb into Piers's mouth before drawing away.

He sat, sweaty and covered in both his and Dudley's drying cum. He sat silently as Dudley got dressed. He sat alone as Dudley left, leaving only the condom lying on the floor and cum drying on Piers skin.

...

A/N: Yeah... so weird...

-Villain


End file.
